


The Christmas Heist

by PastelPrinceling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Heist, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceling/pseuds/PastelPrinceling
Summary: The crew plan for a heist on a jewelry store in Liberty City. Hoping to make an impact over Christmas, they're also setting up to take down all the lights and the grand tree in Rockefeller Center. It goes about as well as the rest of their heists.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late for Christmas, but I hope you guys like this light hearted mess of a heist. I had a lot of fun with it and all the code names.
> 
> This was a commission I was given permission to post, and if you guys would like to commission something like this as well, [come message me on tumblr about it](http://pastelprinceling.tumblr.com/post/154354716510/fic-commissions), I'd love to bring more great stories to life!

Ryan leaned on his elbows on the table, looking over the blueprints and scribbled messes of check lists and addresses. Coffee rings and loose pens scattered about. Geoff’s pistol sat by his glass on the table and Ray’s lighter was still left out. He scooped it up off the table to hand to Ray sitting next to him before he lost another one and started stealing his matches again.

“So what you’re telling me, is, that because it’s Christmas, and because THAT tree in particular is one of the most famous in the country, and because that whole place is pretty iconic, we’re going to go turn it all off?”

Incredulous didn’t even begin to dent how he sounded about it all. Standing up straight, he crossed his arms over his chest, his lips were pursed when he asked, “Don’t you think that makes us kind of a bunch of Scrooges?”

“Well if that’s how you wanna look at it, party pooper, sure,” Geoff pouted, pulling over another big print out of Rockefeller Center out in Liberty City, in particular, of the shining 94 foot tall Norway spruce. “It’s like egging a house for Halloween. It’s tradition and fun!”

He picked up his cup to take a deep drink, setting it back down, “Besides, they’ll have the lights back on before the night’s over probably, but it’ll be a good way to get out. Especially if we can spell FAKE RULES or SUCK A BUTT in the lights that get left on.”

Turning he looked over his shoulder, “Matt, can we do tha-”

“No. Said no an hour ago, and also yesterday. I can’t make all those lights everywhere spell that from an angle somebody would see. Not that good.”

“Oh yeah, and Ryan’s calling US the Christmas Scrooges.”

Matt turned in his chair to look over his shoulder at the boss at the planning table and opened his mouth to argue but Jack cut him off with a hand and her own words. Trevor gave him a small sympathetic look.

“Suck a butt isn’t really the goal here, or ruining anyone’s Christmas for a few hours with a power outage. It’s a diamond heist with bonus mayhem.”

Mica leaned in to look over the plans again, shaking her head, “I don’t see how diamonds are very Christmas-y, Geoff.”

Gavin piped up from where he was kicked back in his chair with his feet up on the table, “So it’s NOT the Yule Goat treatment?”

“The Yule Goat?” Michael parroted from the side, looking up from his phone to squint at Gavin. This had to be some dumb Brit thing, Yule was a British thing, right? He glanced up at Lindsay who was leaning on his chair to see if she knew what he was talking about and she simply shrugged her shoulders.

“The Yule Goat, Michael! It’s this big, massive goat made of straw in Sweden they make every year and it’s basically tradition for hooligans to come in and burn it down. Sometimes they even get cops and shit to keep it safe, but people find a way! It’s been destroyed like, a couple dozen times!”

Across the table at Gavin, Jeremy glanced around to make sure he’d heard him correctly before asking, “They why do they make it out of straw?”

“Tradition, boi! You don’t mess it up. They’ve tried coating it in ice, putting up a fence, a bunch of shit. They get it almost every year anyway.”

“That’s stupid and we’re not setting anything on fire,” Geoff interjected, trying to keep them on track. “We’re going in, stealing a bunch of diamonds, shutting the square down, and getting out. Easy. Merry Goddamn Christmas, Liberty.”

“Mica had a good point though, askin’ again, why are diamonds the Christmas heist?”

“C’mon, diamonds are like snow, all bright and sparkly. It’s obvious,” Ray piped up from next to him having been picking at his nails while they went over the last debriefing before they got packing. 

How they were still all this confused about why they were doing this wasn’t surprising, but it was a little frustrating every time. They were going to do what they always did and just go with the flow. If the tree ended up burnt down in the end, Ray at least, wouldn’t be the least bit shocked. The crew, despite big together meetings to go over plans still ended up with a lot of unbridled chaos going into any situation.

“Everyone know what they’re doing when we get out there?”

“Yes, boss,” they all droned and he shook his head at the lot of them.

“Get your shit together, we leave at 5am.”

“Five?” Jack asked, turning to look at him, “That’s not what we agreed on.”

“Oh, yeah it’s not. I changed it because Grinch and his shit happened first thing in the morning Christmas day, and it won’t be Christmas day, but it’ll be funny. Just trust me.” Geoff waved her off, turning with his glass to head into the kitchen to start working on dinner.

Jack followed along, “Okay but who the hell is going to know this is what you’re meaning with coming out there to steal a bunch of jewels before the sun even comes up?” Their conversation trailed off and Ray huffed a laugh.

Setting his hands in his lap, his cuticles all red from his picking, he tucked his sleeves down to hide them away and looked up at Ryan, “You wanna go pack?” 

The shine in his eye wasn’t so innocent and Ryan’s return smirk was far from it.

“You guys goin’ to pack fudge?” Michael said loud enough for the room to take notice, a grin on his lips and Ray smiled wickedly, pulling himself up from the chair to dart with Ryan down the hall. They weren’t even close to subtle.

Four am rolled around far too soon and Geoff was walking the penthouse slapping a flat hand against doors, calling into bedrooms, “Up and at ‘em, fuckers, we got a heist to pull! You can sleep in the jet!”

With guns and duffel bags slung over shoulders, they all headed out, piling into two of the big cars to head to the hangar. They made a pit stop for drive through Starbucks when the city was at it’s quietest, and those who were hanging back graciously helped load the jet before seeing them off. In less than an hour, the sky still dark, they were in the sky and half the crew was asleep before Jack leveled the plane.

Geoff handed her a still warm cup and she sipped from it with a content sigh, leaning a little into the kiss he planted at her temple before he plopped down in the second seat. It’d be five hours til they got to Liberty and he was glad the crew could get a little more sleep, so he’d let them rest for now.

He still had them up and awake an hour before touchdown to get themselves ready.

“All I’m saying is when you grow up with gay parents and society scorns you for not lookin’ like everyone else, you’re gonna end up with some resentment. I don’t think he was wrong.”

“You’re going off Jim Carrey logic, that’s not canon. You’re blowing this up too big. I’m saying straight up Dr. Seuss, here.”

“Was it really enough resentment to steal Christmas from hundreds of people? I could see it being resentment, but that’s a real weird way of going about it.”

“Dude, did you ever SEE the movie? The Grinch had total reasonable motive to fuck with Christmas!”

“Okay, but that wasn’t Seuss.”

“Fuck Seuss!”

Geoff shut the hatch of the car hard, turning to look at the rabble arguing about Christmas movies, speaking up over their arguing, “Alright, alright, shut up about the Grinch. Damn, guys. I thought we hashed this shit about the Grinch out last year.”

“Yeah, but Jeremy’s an idiot-”

Jack elbowed Michael in the stomach and he let out a breath, scowling up at her. She kept her eyes forward but a small smile crept over her lips.

“Quit being brats, get your heads on. We’re two blocks from the heist and you’re- Nevermind, just… Focus, alright? Does everyone know what they’re doing?” Geoff asked. They droned an affirmative and he shook his head, “We’re going down the list. Jeremy, what team, what code name, what getaway.”

“Team Krampus, Prancer, driving one of the horse drawn sleighs in the courtyard.”

“Alright, now go down the line, same thing. I wanna know you guys know what you’re doing,” Geoff looked at them all pointedly as they each took turns listing off what they were doing for the heist.

“Team Krampus, Dancer, suppressive fire from sleigh one,” Mica answered, looking to Ray next to her.

“Frosty, Vixen, securing the haul and suppression in sleigh two.”

“Team Frosty, Comet, suppressive fire from sleigh two.” Ryan listed without being prompted. Geoff’s eyes trailed to Gavin next to him.

“I still don’t see why we went with Krampus when Frosty’s made up-”

“Do you really think Krampus is real, Gavin?!” Michael snapped, standing beside him with a stunned and annoyed look on his face.

“Of course he is! Santa Claus is, why wouldn’t-”

“Team!” Geoff snapped, glaring down at them disapprovingly. “Cmon, we’re wasting time.”

“WE’RE wasting time?”

Geoff shot Jack a face too, but he knew she was right. He just wanted to be sure they knew what they were doing. This wasn’t their turf, they had to be careful.

“Team Krampus, Dasher, navigation and suppression,” Gavin grumbled out, throwing Michael a look for shooting him down.

“Krampus, Blitzen, securing the haul in sleigh two.” Michael forced out, shifting his shotgun on his shoulder before jamming his hands into his jacket pockets.

Geoff’s eyes settled on Jack at the end, “Are you sure you’re good running on the ground with us?”

She smiled softer than she might have otherwise at his concern, “I’m good Geoff.” She reached around to pat at her bicep, picking up her hand to flex her fingers to show him, and though they were a little slower, it was clear the prosthetic was in good working order. Geoff didn’t need to worry. “I’m just driving.”

“Team?” He asked, that softness still on his face.

Jack snorted a laugh, “Team Frosty, codename Donner, driving sleigh one.”

“Team, Geoff?” Michael mocked, sneering at their boss.

“Team Frosty, codename Cupid, and I’m navigation, you shits.”

“What about Lindsay?” Mica gestured to the woman still sitting half in the car they’d used to get here from the airstrip. She gave a little wave.

“Rudolph,” Geoff grinned and Lindsay smiled back, bright red lips shining.

“Why’s she Rudolph? Special snowflake shit up in here,” Jeremy whined. He was kidding, but it still had to be said. They were all thinking it.

“Are YOU pregnant with a Christmas Miracle, asshole?” Geoff snapped. Jeremy put his hands up with a hard laugh, shaking his head.

She hopped down from the car, shutting the door behind her. A hand on her heavy belly for a moment, she righted herself and stepped up beside Geoff, looking at the line of crew standing shoulder to shoulder.

“I’m going to be keeping an eye on the tree and the shop from the building across the street. When you guys are done, I’ll be down and ready for pick up. I’m just up there to have eyes on everything.”

“And so you’re not in the middle of the shit,” Ryan added, looking her over.

“And,” she added with a reluctant nod, “Because I got outvoted eight to one about being on the field proper for heists. I ever tell you that you guys are no fun?”

Geoff clapped gloved hands together, “Okay! Team Krampus, you guys are going with Lindsay to the roof, it’s the building we’re in RIGHT NOW so it shouldn’t be too hard, and when you’re done, you’re heading directly down to the generators. They’re underneath the ice rink, there’s an access tunnel on the east side of the block. Don’t go killin’ people that aren’t in the way. If you can push through the crowd, do it. I know it’s busy down there, but use the crowd as a way to slow anyone else down, use them to get lost.”

“Team Frosty,” Lindsay started, looking them all over, “You’re heading from here and immediately going down to the jewelry shop across the block. Team Krampus won’t be down for a few minutes, and then they’re gonna be busy killing the lights. They should be done by the time you guys are done grabbing up what you can. Ryan, you got the drill?”

Ryan patted the bag on his back, a hefty machine they were going to use to get into the safe in the back.

Lindsay gave him two little thumbs up, nodding, “Good, you guys keep the drill going, swipe what you can off shelves and cases, and when you’ve got the goods, the other team should be done taking out the generators. Meet back up at the street and hijack the sleighs. Head down opposite streets, try to avoid traffic and TRY not to get the horses shot? Meet up at the jet and we’re home before lunch.”

There was a rough murmur of agreement in the line and Geoff smirked heavily, “I can’t hear you!”

“Merry Christmas, motherfuckers!” They cheered, raising fists and smiling.

“And a Happy New Year!” Geoff answered and everyone scattered off towards the direction they needed to be running, heist underway, taking the stairs two at a time down whooping and hollering the whole way. Morale was always in surplus on heists.

Team Krampus escorted Lindsay to the room where she set herself up with a pair of binoculars and a sniper, just in case things got out of hand before they bid her well and headed back down to the street as well.

The entire time down the stairs and down the street, Ray was giggling behind his gingerbread man mask. Uncharacteristic of him, Geoff called back to him, “Vixen, you got a problem?”

Ray only laughed more at him asking, lagging behind a little, breathless from his fit of laughter. When they rounded the corner Geoff turned from watching the kid fall behind to look at the tree, the prize, at the middle of the square.

It was off.

It wasn’t lit.

Geoff stared at it for a long moment, gun in hand before he whipped around. Ray was full on machine gun laugh, leaning against Ryan. He whipped back around to look at it, staring through the little eyeholes on his snowman mask, the damned carrot in his peripheral.

“It’s not lit! Why’s it out?!”

“Cupid, we need to keep moving,” Jack reminded him, “Now.”

Ray was roaring with laughter behind him, lifting his mask to wipe his eyes. Ryan slowly moved a hand to move it back down over his face after.

With guns pulled around and masks of elves and gingerbread men Team Frosty wasted no time with the doors to the jewelry store. Instead they popped the big windows and hopped through, waving weapons at people. Geoff was bitching the entire time.

“Someone got ahold of our plans! It was Funhaus, wasn’t it? Which one of you fucks sold out plans?”

Jack called from the back where she was helping Ryan with the drill, “Nobody sold anything, Cupid, shut up!”

“You don’t know that, Donner! It- It was an early Christmas present and they got here before us! Or! It was those Russian fucks, wasn’t it? Cow Chop!”

Ryan answered him, “Only one of them is Russian.”

“I DON’T CARE!” Geoff turned to one of the hostages he was zip tying, “Did you know the tree wouldn’t be lit?”

The man simply stared up at Geoff in confusion and fear. Geoff wrapped a festive string of garland around his wrists and ankles before moving on to the next.

Ray was still laughing between Geoff’s outbursts, starting up again when he yelled.

“What is so goddamn funny?”

Ray finally answered, out of breath, “You- oh- oh god, haha- you thought the- Jesus, you really thought it’d- it’d be lit during the day!” With all the hostages tied, he braced himself against the wall, looking down at Geoff, “It’s like five MILES of lights, that’d cost a fortune!”

“You knew?!” Geoff’s voice reached a shrill volume as he rushed at Ray, grabbing the kid’s hoodie. He was still laughing. The sound of the drill biting through the metal safe buffered some of his angry shouting.

“Of course I fuckin’ knew, I used to live here for fuck’s sake, man! I was just waiting to see how long it’d take you idiots to figure it out. You didn’t do ANY research!”

“I didn’t- I didn’t think I’d have to! It’s Christmas. Keep that fucker lit!” He gestured to one of the hostages, “You can’t tell me it’s totally against the holiday to turn it all off during the day. It’s still Christmas during the day!”

One of the other hostages spoke up, voice shaking a little, “Well, Christmas is only one day, not the whole month,” then gently tacked on, “Sir.”

Another added, “And he’s right, it’d cost way too much, even after they switched to LEDs.”

“Shut up! Shut up, nobody asked you! That’s stupid!” Geoff disappeared into the back room with the drill, kicking up a fuss back there instead.

Jack joined Ray in the front room and they started scooping up jewelry. Necklaces and rings and watches, loose gems for custom works. They took anything they could, the entire feast. Everything. Including the roast beast.

Realizing belatedly, Geoff pulled the comm on his collar, hissing through the mic, “Team Krampus, I want you to take down the generators anyway. The tree’s- the motherfucker’s not even lit! It’s stupid. Shut that shit down so they can’t start it tonight anyway?”

There was a chorus of laughter and replies, in return and Geoff grumbled and griped more, stuffing bags full of gems and jewelry from the back safe.

Team Krampus was in the tunnels underneath the ice rink in the middle of Rockefeller Center, following a map Mica had to the room where they kept the generators for all the extra lights and trinkets they set up for the holiday season. They popped the lock on the door with a well placed shot, child’s play, and opened the door to a hot room full of big generators.

The four of them pulled their guns, and Michael spoke over the comm, “We’re ready to blow them when you guys are ready!”

“Blow ‘em!” Lindsay interjected, “We’ve got incoming, wrap it up!”

Jeremy’s mic crackled, “Wrap it up, that’s funny Rudolph.”

“Totally unintentional, but you’re right, that’s funny!”

There was a shared laughter at the dumb wordplay as Team Krampus opened fire on the generators. They spit gas and sparked, sputtering out and catching fire. They slammed the door shut before any of them properly exploded and were down the hall, running and laughing when they finally did, blowing the door off the room behind them. They whooped and cheered on their way out of the underground, spilling out into the streets above.

Krampus hijacked one of the sleighs as Frosty was coming out. Ryan tossed them a few of the bags up to Michael standing in their sleigh and he worked on securing them so nothing would fly out or get lost in the getaway. The sirens were coming down the streets, though it was a struggle for them to get as close in the cruisers with this part of the street closed off to anything but foot traffic.

“We’re secure, go!” Michael barked, and Jeremy snapped the reigns to alert the startled horses which inched forward a little before they took off, dragging the sleigh, a vehicle designed to look like one, but with functional wheels, for the aesthetic of course. From the back of it Mica and Michael were firing shots off at anyone who was trying to come up on them. Gavin had the GPS up, just holding on as they turned through the streets, avoiding decorations and people as best they could to get out.

The other sleigh was much the same.

Ray had packed and tied everything down and Ryan had popped a few people in the chest as they’d gotten in. As Lindsay had been the closest, she’d climbed into the sleigh with them, in the middle between Ray and Ryan in the back. Jack was already pulling out before Geoff had the GPS open to navigate, but she knew where she was going and he knew that too.

The other team’s sleigh was meant to run as much distraction as possible, but Geoff couldn’t help but scowl up at the tree as they worked their way out of the plaza. He popped a few shots off on it in irritation, and a few sparks from the LEDs cracked. As they disappeared down the street, he saw the first licks of fire starting to reach into the branches.

He turned around hard in his seat, eyes wide. Jack looked over her shoulder, though she couldn’t see, and then looked back, “What the hell did you do, Geoff?”

“Nothing!” he insisted, far too quickly.

“You didn’t- Geoff, YOU’RE the one who said not to set it on fire! Jesus-”

Ray’s uproarious laughter could be heard muffled under the sound of their guns and the sirens.

They raced through the city going two directions, but shockingly, there wasn’t nearly as much heat on them as Geoff anticipated, though he ducked his head with a grimace when he realized it was probably because he set the tree on fire. Oh well, at least they’d end up on the news for sure AND Gavin had gotten his Christmas Sheep whatever.

They picked off the last of the stragglers tailing them on the way onto the strip and Ryan took off ahead to grab the RPG out of the plane to set up and blow the only helicopter that had come after them out of the sky in a gnarled mess of fire and metal, like fireworks! His grin was manic as he watched it crash down, and Jack was ushering everyone into the plane.

“Alright guys, let’s get a move on, all carry on in the overhead bins and seat belts buckled. I don’t wanna see a single tray up, and phones off until we’re in the air. Then you can tweet about the great escape, let’s go people!”

Once she had everyone in, she stopped for only a moment to make sure Lindsay was in and settled before she ducked into the cockpit and flipped the switches and pulled the levers to start to get them out of here properly.

They watched out the windows to make sure there wasn’t a second wave of resistance to bring them down, and everyone held their breath until Jack had them in the air and out from above any buildings. Ten minutes later the air in the plane was chipper and excited, fuckin’ stoked to have pulled it off with no injuries and no complications. They made off with a big haul and while they had apparently set the tree on fire, they managed to put it out before there was any real damage.

Before they were halfway home, it was all over the news, what had happened and what they’d done. They shared a lot of high fives. And of course, no one knowing where they’d left from, or in what kind of vehicle, they had no way of knowing how to pursue them or stop them when they landed. They did however know it was the Fake AH Crew, because their logo was graffitied on the inside of the vault in their iconic green.

The crew tweeted at the Liberty department with selfies wearing all of the jewelry with their masks pulled aside to show their face. Why wear masks when they were just going to tag the place on the way out? It was festive!

They landed a few hours later safe in Los Santos on the private strip. All the loot was collected up in one car to be taken back to the penthouse to be sorted through and dished out evenly. They could sell or keep what they wanted from their cut of the trinkets and treasure. 

Geoff called ahead and ordered their usual dozen pizzas from the local joint down the corner, a tradition post heist after this long working together, and when they all turned up at the penthouse, still running high even six hours later, they paid the pizza guy and tipped him with a few precious gems. The kid stared down at them and Gavin winked as he shut the door.

All the necklaces and watches, the rings and bracelets, and the handfuls and handfuls of straight gems were dished out mostly evenly, a cut going in the safe. Everyone ended up wearing their favorite pieces to show off and laugh, even if some of them had pocketed things earlier on the plane.

A hearty meal of pizza, a few of them had scattered from the penthouse with last congratulations and promises to show up to the crew Christmas party the next day. Some hung around and relaxed, curling up with each other here and there to enjoy the ebbing excitement. They always managed to keep the last wisps of the high, of the thrill, for a couple of days, trading stories and views on how everything had gone down.

After her first heist back, Geoff had ended up in one of the big chairs in Jack’s lap, kissing her tenderly, holding her face. Her prosthetic was solid behind him, holding him steady and the other laced fingers through his. He was glad that after she’d been hurt and had taken the time she needed to recover, she was still just as good as she’d ever been on the ground. He hadn’t lost faith in her, but he’d been worried she wouldn’t spring back quite as well. They weren’t exactly spring chickens anymore.

The twitch of her cock against his ass made him gasp a small sound against her lips before he chuckled, pulling back to look her over. She pouted a little at him, “We’ve been kissing for twenty minutes, Geoff. Don’t give me that look. It’s not my fault-”

“Not your fault what? That you’ve got a lap full of successful, talented, funny, rich-”

“Alright Mr. Ego, dial it back.”

“We did fuckin’ incredible out there. YOU did incredible,” he hummed, forehead pressed to hers in one of his soft moments of vulnerability.

“Yeah, I did do pretty good, huh?” Jack chuckled, kissing his lips again, pulling him into another kiss.

Michael had fallen asleep on the couch with Jeremy laying on his chest. Gavin had, assumedly, left to squirrel away his goods and take some time for himself. He did always prefer to mellow out alone after the rush of a heist, good or bad.

Lindsay was in the chair with her feet up, tired after a long day, a LONG day, but her tired eyes kept wandering to Geoff and Jack in the other chair, a small knowing smile on her lips. The other three though, they had long since disappeared into one of the bedrooms. Lindsay could hear them laughing and groaning, Mica’s higher and brighter, Ray’s quick and hard, Ryan’s low and warm. She dozed off not long after, to the sound of their muffled shenanigans, the gent’s murmurs and low laughs, and Jeremy and Michael’s snoring.

With a big layered gold necklace laying across her chest and a set of mismatched but shiny rings on her fingers, a little tiara in her hair, Mica looked like a goddamn queen laying half propped up against the pillows in the bed. Ryan was between her legs, one of which was wrapped over his shoulder, the other splayed open for him as he peppered her cock with kisses. His tongue lingered to swirl around the gold piercing at the head and she shivered at the rush it sent through her. Her fingers tightened in his hair and he huffed a hot breath against her slick dick in return.

Ray was perched behind him on the bed, hands on his thick hips, fucking into him roughly, the purple dildo and the rings on his fingers glinted in the light peeking through the window from the setting sun outside. He stuffed it deep into Ryan with a snap of his hips and stopped, teasing him with the feel of it, thick and heavy inside him. With a little grin for Mica over Ryan’s back, Ray reached to trace the lips of his pussy where he was taking the dildo so beautifully.

Ryan quivered between them, panting against Mica’s cock as Ray teased him. The hand in his thinning hair tightened again and he went back to pleasuring her again. He wrapped his lips around her head, lapping at the underside where the piercing was, making her roll her hips up against him to chase the feeling.

“Ryan, shit-”

He hummed in response, sinking lower to swallow around her, the ball gliding against his tongue and brushing the back of his throat. Her thighs shook under his hands and his stormy eyes flicked up to meet hers, half lidded and watching him with such a look of bliss. Seeing her like that only made him clench around the cock Ray had spreading him open.

Fingers traced the edges of his cunt around the dildo, sinking in at the bottom and top to make the fit that much tighter for just a moment. Ryan bucked back into the dildo deep in him and it tugged on the bulb lodged in Ray’s cunt, making him whimper a sudden sound, biting into his lip. He reached and swatted Ryan’s ass and he swallowed hard around Mica in response, clenching tight around the dildo again.

Ray choked on a laugh, righting himself before he looked Mica over, her breasts laden with the layers of the necklace. He could see her cute heart shaped nipples peeking through some of the gold.

“Got a literal fuck train goin’ on, huh?”

Mica’s eyes found his over Ryan between them and she stared for a long moment before she broke laughing, holding Ryan’s head. He looked up at her and rolled his eyes, unimpressed with their joke. Low brow humor, Ray. She couldn’t help herself and reached up, holding Ryan flush to her pelvis as she did, eyes fluttering at the feeling of his throat spasm around her.

Ray slapped the offered high five, grinding his dick deep into Ryan’s cunt again, pulling out to go back to fucking him roughly again. The jostle of the bulb and the grind against his clit was too good not to go hard.

Her bright giggling and his quick fire laughter made the joke a little more bearable, but only a little.

Mica’s hips twitched under Ryan’s hands and he moved his hands, watching her from between her legs before she understood. They’d been at this enough that she knew what he wanted by the way he looked at her, and where he put his hands. He had them off of her hips, off her thighs, instead, they were up her ribs, jingling the gaudy necklace as he fondled one of her breasts. Mica angled her hips differently so she’d have more leverage and instead of letting Ryan bring her the pleasure, laying back and taking anything he offered, she took it instead.

Fucking into his throat, he could feel the hardness of her piercing, and knowing that might not be the safest for either of them, they were careful about it. With her fingers in his hair and her nails pricking his scalp, his throat open, taking her length as she fucked him, Ryan was a peace. Ray behind him giving it to him hard and fast too, only made it twice as nice. They really knew how to treat him right, and this sort of thing was just what he needed to come down from the adrenaline high of a heist.

Ray reached around Ryan’s leg, leaning over him get closer to Mica, smiling for her. They couldn’t reach to kiss, but that was okay. There would be time for that later. He rubbed Ryan’s clit hard with each rough thrust and his throat closed tight around Mica’s cock at the sensation.

It didn’t take more than a handful of well placed thrusts as he rubbed his clit before Ryan’s eyes were rolling back and he was coming hard. The tightness of his throat and the way it fluttered as he tried to draw a few breaths as he orgasmed pulled Mica down with him. She came, emptying herself down his throat. Ryan swallowed it down, eyes watering, but the three of them knew that no matter how wrecked he looked, this was Ryan’s favorite feeling.

When his hips had stopped arching back against Ray’s, and when he finally pulled up and off Mica, Ryan eased himself down with a careful hand from her, to lay next to her on the bed. Ray eased the dildo out of his twitching pussy, running a few fingers along his engorged lips before he left him alone to relax. Mica was in a similar state, boneless and blissed out, cum shiny on her dick.

Ray slowly eased the thick bulb of the dildo from his own slick folds and set it aside, rubbing at his own lips and dipping into himself. He hadn’t gotten off, and Mica’s half lidded sleepy eyes found him.

She crooked a finger at him and Ray’s smile grew slowly. Mica was always down for someone settled on her face, even post orgasm, she could work them over nice and slow for a good long while.

All in all it had been a good heist, a good way to kick off what was no doubt going to be another hectic Christmas, a chaotic week between, and an even bigger blowout for ringing in the new year. The diamond heist had been big and grand and something Geoff had planned all year. Sure it hadn’t gone off totally as planned, thanks to the boss himself, but they got out with the goods and had a good time doing it.

Their own ritualistic ways of coming down from heists aside, everyone had come home safe and sound.

Ryan dozed off to the sweet sound of Ray whimpering that Mica was a goddamn tease and her muffled giggles as she gently nipped his labia, taking her sweet time eating him out.

Not the first Christmas heist, and far from the last, but definitely one to remember.


End file.
